Vampire Human Vampire
by brandy8920
Summary: Brandy decides to audition for a movie about vampires. Little does everyone know, she's a vampire herself. Will everyone find out, or will she be good enough at hiding it?
1. You Smell Really Good!

Summary – Brandy decided to audition for the Twilight movies. The entire cast believed she was a human. Were they right?

**Disclaimer - Ladadada, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Nor am I Alice or Rosalie. I do not own anything related to Twilight, except for Brandy and the plot (somewhat)**

**Okay, this is my first story, Please be nice! Haha. If anythings confuses you, please review and ask me about it! Lol.**

Chapter 1 -

"Brandy! Nice to hear from you doll! What can I do for you?" My agent, Brandon, asked me.

"Brandon, Have you got any work for me yet?"

It is my dream to become an actress, I found Brandon at the local starbucks. He saw me, ran up, gave me a hug and instantly bombarded me with questioning me to become his client. He worked for one of the larger talent agencys. I mentioned to him I would love to be an actress. He told me he was thinking more along the lines of a model, 'You would be a fabulous model darling!' he told me constantly.

Of course he would think that. It was my species way to draw our prey in. We were made to be beautiful to get people near us so we could attack them. I'm not one of those people. I don't believe in attacking humans; You see, I'm a vampire. An incredibly beautiful one at that. I have dark brown hair, landing slight under my chest. Beautiful caramel eyes. A well defined jaw shape, a perfect nose, and thick plump lips.

I snapped out of my memory, and waited for him to answer.

"You will never believe this Didi! I know you've heard of that book. Umm, Twilight."

"Yes, Brandon, I have. What about it?"

"They are turning the book into a movie. It's supposed to be a small thing, not too huge, but I know it will turn out HUGE!" He waved his arms around as to exaggerate his speaking. "But anyways babe; I, your wonderful amazing agent whom you love, got you, the beautiful and talented Brandy, an audition for Rosalie" (**Yes, I know, Rosalie is cast as Nikki Reed. It's my fanfic, and i'll play who i want to)**

I started to hyperventilate. It was all an act of course. I was going to play the beautiful Rosalie from my favourite book. _This is going to be tough, I'm a vampire who's pretending to be human, who's going to be acting as a vampire._

I ran around the big oak desk and hugged him.

"Wow Didi! You will totally get the part! You are even cold like you should be in the movie!!!"

_Oh shit! I forgot about that! Okay, I'm going to have to fix that. I can't have the humans finding out about me_.

Brandon gave me a card stating the time and the location of the audition. I had 2 hours to change and make it across town. Piece of cake!

I had 10 minutes left over after I changed my outfit, fixed my makeup and hair and drove over there. I wandered into the waiting room, checked in with the secretary and took a seat.

'_Please allow me to get the part_' I repeated in my head over and over. You may be wondering why it is that I was doing that. Allow me to explain my gift to you.

My gift is fairly simple. I receive any gift that I read about. Let me tell you, it is very handy. I have all the gifts mentioned in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn. I also have the ability to turn them on or off at will. I also have Siobhans gift. If I will something to happen, it will.

I looked at the secretary behind his desk. _Wow she's hot! I'll give her my phone number when she comes back out! She'll be so excited about getting the role, she'll accept my number, come home with me, and I'll make her hair bounce all night!! _I looked away from him disgusted. I could make him cringe with Jane's gift, but I decided to let him go without any pain.

"Brandy, will you please come in, we are ready for you" The casting director, Alysea called out for me. I stood up, brushing my soft curls back, and pulling my designer dress down slightly.

As I walked into the casting office, I heard many different thoughts. _I didn't realize they would have so many people there!_ I looked around and saw five other people surrounding a round table, each with a script in front of them. I sat down beside a man with short brown hair. He was very muscular. The only thought I could bring to my mind was how beautiful he looked in his simple white button up dress shirt, and blue jeans. _He smells amazing!!!!_ _Control yourself Brandy!_ I imagined what his blood would taste like.

_She is absolutely beautiful. I really hope she gets the part, I would love to get to know her better. I wonder if I have a chance with her at all, she's far too beautiful to care about me. I have to try._ The beautiful man named Kellan thought. I smiled slightly. Suddenly, my eyes went black. I was having a vision.

_Kellan was standing in front of me. He looked even better than he does today. He kept his head down as he mumbled, 'Congratulations babe, we are both guaranteed as Emmett and Rosalie for Breaking Dawn. It starts filming in three weeks.' I smiled at Kellan, lifted his head up slightly. I kissed him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes to stare at me with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes were bright red._

I was horrified. I had made him a vampire. I couldn't, I wouldn't! But I know I was guaranteed for the part as Rosalie.

"Uhm, Brandy? Brandy! Are you there?" Ashley was waving her arms in front of my face. I was embarrassed. I hoped nobody had noticed how my zoning out was how the same was as Alice was described as when she had a vision.

"You looked like you were having a vision!" Ashley giggled. I figured that she was playing Alice. She seemed perfect for Alice.

"No," I giggled "Too bad vampires aren't real. That would be pretty cool!" It was hard for me to be sitting so close to Kellan, I had an unbelievably strong thirst for his blood. _It wouldn't be so hard to murder these people. A quick snap of each of their necks. I could have it done before Kellan even noticed what was happening._ I shook my head the thought out of my head. I would not kill him, I had too strong of a desire for him, both blood thirst and not.

The casting director asked us to read through the scene when Bella, who was played by Kristen, first met the Cullens. We read through the scene and were dismissed. I got up from my chair and began to glide out the door as the casting director stopped me.

"Brandy, that was absolutely amazing! Normally you need a call back before we can cast you, however, we all agree that you would be perfect for Rosalie! You and Kellan appear to have wonderful chemistry! Stefan, our secretary, will give you the script, as well as information on the shooting schedule. We look forward to seeing you again on first day of shooting! Have a great evening" I looked at my watch, it was already eight o'clock. I had been there for four hours.

I walked out the door and saw Kellan waiting for me by the elevator. _I hope she doesn't think I'm being too forward. There's just something about her, I need to find out._ I shuttered, hoping he wasn't talking about my vampire-ism. I looked at Stefan. _I hope she calls me when she finds my card on the first page of the script. Of course she will, I'm hot. Almost as hot as her! I'm too good for her, she'll come crawling._ I glared at Stefan. While glaring, I opened my script, took the card with his number on it, ripped it into eighths, and threw it back at him. "My hair has enough bounce, I don't need any help from you, creep!"

"You don't know what you're missing babe! I'm wonderful, far too good for you!" He licked his lips while staring at my chest.

I turned around, ignoring him, and walked towards Kellan. His jaw was dropped and he was staring at me. "No one has ever stood up to that creep before. Good job Brandy!" He grabbed me in a big bear hug and squeezed. It didn't hurt me, but my throat started burning intensely. It took all my strength not to move his head over and nuzzle my teeth into his neck. I pushed him away, he meant far too much to me to kill him now.

_Oh shit. I shouldn't have gone so far. She probably hates me now. I hope she'll give me a second chance, I'll make sure not to touch her until she's ready._ "Oh my, I'm sorry Brandy, I shouldn't have gone so far. I probably hurt you! Please forgive me!"

I giggled at him. "Oh Kellan. You're not that strong silly!" I liked how he said exactly what he thought, he didn't edit his words. "You didn't hurt me, you just smell very good." _Oh shit. Why would I say that! Way to keep my cover retard!!_

_I smell good? Awesome! That's a good sign! It's no problem, she'll probably give me a chance with her!_ "I smell good? That's awesome to hear! It's axe!" He looked absolutely thrilled. I gave him a small smile, and with that. I proceeded home to study my lines.

**Okay, so that is my first chapter! It's not all that long, Only around 1,500 words. I should have another chapter up in a few hours, or tomorrow morning at the latest! Please review tell me if you like it or not! And give me ideas for what to happen. I only have around 10 chapters planned out so far! I hope you like it!! **

**~Brandy~**


	2. Bad Timing!

**I want to thank my first ever reviewer ****guardedwithanangel**** . I think it's awesome that someone likes my idea. But like I said last chapter;**

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe, I own Brandy. 'nuff said!**

Chapter 2 – Bad Timing.

Filming starts in two weeks, at an abandoned near the core of downtown Los Angeles. According to the filming schedule we would be doing the fight scene with James first, something I was not particularly looking forward to. As Rosalie, I wouldn't have too big a role in the scene, I just have to help 'Emmett, Alice, and Jasper' burn 'James' body. I'm fairly worried about losing control and hurting someone. I have amazing self control, but when I'm fighting, I let completely loose.

During the two weeks before filming started I memorized my lines. That didn't take much though; Twenty minutes of reading the script completely over and I could completely repeat any given persons line at any given time. Alysea, the casting director, suggested I meet up with the rest of the cast occasionally to practice lines together before filming. I graciously agreed and began spending more and more time with Kellan. I began knowing more and more about him, something I was completely grateful for. He was a man that I could completely see myself with. _If you were still human_ I thought.

The day before filming began the phone rang in my cozy cottage in the middle of the woods. Thanks to a vision I had just moments earlier, I had the phone to my ear before it even rang.

"Wow, Brand, that was awfully fast. Are you sure you're not a vampire or something like that?" Kellan joked. Lately he has been joking about it more and more. It was kind of cute.

"Kel, How many times do I have to tell you. Vampires don't exist!" I hated lying to him, especially since my vision told me he wouldn't care that I was one, and that he would become one in a matter of time as well.

"I know Brand! Just bugging ya!" His voice started to mumble a bit. 'Wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithme' I laughed to myself; He didn't want me to hear that!

"Can you say it slower please Kel? My human ears don't hear that well!" He let out a soft chuckle, I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me Brandy?" I immediately felt my stomach drop.

"Uhm, I'm super sorry Kel, but I just finished eating dinner at my place! If you had called me fifteen minutes earlier I would have loved to go with you"

"Oh, okay, ya that's fine! Bad timing on my part then I guess, hey?" I smiled to myself, he was back to normal, thank goodness.

"It sure was! Anyways Kel, super sorry about that, but I have to get ready for bed, as well as tomorrow okay? I'll see you tomorrow!"

He said goodnight to me as we hung up the phone. I couldn't let him be doomed to live life like me; if you can call it living.

It was ten o'clock, and I finally finished choosing my clothes to wear to the first day tomorrow. I decided to hunt. I ran out of my house letting my senses take over me. I could smell many different things in my forest. A herd of five small white tail deer, two large elk approximately two and a half miles from each other, an over excessive amount of small rabbits, mice, and other such creatures. I turned around to the other side of my cottage and instantly smelled a giant black bear. My lips turned into a sharp grin as I began running towards it. It had taken me hardly any time at all to catch up to it. I jumped swiftly into a tree a few yards from it, I looked down and the bear hadn't even smelled me. _Wonderful, he'll be completely surprised_. Laughing silently to myself, I jumped down onto the bears back, snapped his neck quickly (I wasn't the type of person who enjoyed causing much pain to anything, I preferred it to be quick and painless) and lowered my teeth into the fur on his neck. My teeth quickly cut through the fur, skin and fat deposits opening up the glorious red pool of blood surging through his body. I drank him dry, filling myself up uncomfortably full. _That should help me for these weeks to come_.

I pulled my beautiful Aston Martin in front of the ballet studio. There were a few people standing outside trying to see what was going on inside. I assumed they were twilight fans. I hope I can do Rosalie justice. I looked up to the door and noticed Kellan was waiting for me outside

"You look nervous, don't be. You'll do fine, trust me." He whispered into my ear. I smiled at this. He was trying to make me feel better. That was sweet of him. He held the door open for me as we walked inside. _I'll show her how much of a gentleman I can be, that'll help I hope_. I laughed softly to myself at his thoughts.

Catherine, our director, walked up to us and insisted on introducing us to the rest of the cast and crew whom we hadn't met yet. Twenty minutes later we were ready to start filming.

"OKAY, EVERYONE TAKE THEIR PLACES PLEASE!!" Catherine had yelled out. We sat and watched as Kristen and Cam had their beginning scene and before I knew it Robert was getting tied into his harness for his entrance. That gave me ten minutes tops before I would rush in to help in the burning of James. Robert flew through the window tackling Cam to the ground.

"OKAY, AND CUT! Now Cam, we need a close up of you biting Kristen." Catherine began, and as she did I smelled the most wonderful, sweet smell.

"Uh oh! Mommy, I got a cut!" Catherines 7 year old daughter, Nikki said.

My throat burned with such intensity that the only thing I wanted at the moment was that little girls blood. I looked at her and my vision turned red.

**(Okay, so, first off. I tried checking google to see if Catherine had any children, and nothing came up. So, if you know about any children she has will you please message me their names? According to a site I found, it says that Nikki Reed is the daughter of one of Catherines ex-boyfriends, Seth Reed. Which is why I used her. Lol. Also, sorry for another short chapter. This one is only 1,000 words (not including the author notes or anything) It is 430am my time, and I'm exhausted and need sleep. Haha. So, I will probably update again when I wake up! Thank ya for reading, and please please review!)**

**~Brandy~**


	3. Spiked Coke

**I am surprised to see how many alerts I'm getting. Thank you!!! I'm not getting many reviews though ******** Please review everyone! Even if it's just 'I like this please review' or 'this is dumb. Quit while you're ahead' **

**Anyways. Like last chapter **

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns everything in this story except Brandy.**

Chapter 3 - Spiked Coke

My vision was red. As Catherine ran over to help Nikki, every stared at me. My body was rigid, and was crouching towards her. I stopped myself breathing and ran outside the building. The twilight fans saw me run out and asked for autographs.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just need a few moments to catch my breath. Give me ten minutes please." They all agreed to.

"Brandy! What the hell was that??" Kristen was fuming. "I know you're playing a vampire, but that doesn't mean you have to look like you want to kill Nikki for getting a paper cut! You're not really a vampire, you don't need blood!"

I lowered my head, ashamed. "I know that Kristen," I had to come up with an excuse quickly in my head. "Come over here with me please." I walked to her a deserted alley and began to tell her my lie. "Okay, I know you were curious about what happened to my parents. They died when I was seven. They weren't wearing a seatbelt and we ran into a moose on our drive home. I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I saw them dead and their blood everywhere." Kristens eyes fell, she looked upset. "So now, every time I see or smell blood, it reminds me of that night, I get extremely angry as well as sick. I miss my parents so much."

"Oh my gosh Brandy!" Kristen hugged me "I'm so so so sorry! I had no idea, I promise I won't tell anyone!"

I looked at her, feeling extremely guilty for lying and said "No, Kristen it's okay, and please if anyone asks I'd like for you to tell them. I feel horrible for what just happened, and I want them to understand why."

She nodded to me and began to walk back. I sat there for a few moments collecting my breath before heading back to the screaming fans.

I put on a brave face and said, "I promised I'd come back! Now, let's sign those autographs." It took me ten minutes to finish signing the autographs, and I walked back into the studio. I saw Catherine and Nikki over by the snack table putting her band-aid on. I slowly walked over to them and noticed Kristen giving me a wary look.

"Catherine, Nikki." I said when I reached them.

"Oh Brandy! Kristen told us, I'm so sorry to hear that. Please it's alright."

"No, it's not alright. Nikki is just seven years old; I shouldn't have reacted that way." I bent down to Nikki's eye level. "I'm very sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you. How is your cut doing?"

She looked up with me with her beady little eyes and said "It's fine, thank you."

We finished shooting that scene and was told that tomorrow would be the baseball scene. This one would also be hard, I wasn't sure If I could control my strength well enough. I will try though, that's all I can do.

As I was walking out of the studio, Kellan grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me to look at him. "Brandy, would you like to grab a bite to eat? We've had a long day" I felt bad for turning him down yesterday and he already knows I haven't eaten today so I agreed.

We walked to a simple little diner down the road. The hostess' thoughts bothered me more than they should. _Wow, Kellan Lutz! He is so damn fine! Who's he with? Probably just nobody. I'll flirt with him and he'll realize he wants me! He'll dump her faster than you can say twilight_. I glared at her as she thought this. _Woah, she's glaring at me… Can she read my mind? Hellooooooo noboddyyyyy, if you can read my mind give me the finger_. I ignored her and looked back up at Kellan. He led me to a small table and pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He responded with a cute half grin.

After our waitress, who had the same thoughts as our hostess, had taken our orders we began talking adamantly.

"Brandy, a glass of water and a small chef's salad isn't going to fill you up very well. Are you sure you don't want anything more, my treat."

"No, Kellan, it's quite alright thank you. I'm not very hungry." He didn't look convinced.

I realized how many people were in the diner by the sound of all their thoughts, it became quite annoying to hear them all and not be able to concentrate on Kellan and so I turned off my gifts. It became noticeably quieter after that and I was quite relieved. We ate quickly, making small talk along the way.

I was overjoyed when we had finished, human food tasted horrible. _I should find a way to get animal blood into a pop can, that would help me immensely._

Kellan took me to my house, commenting on how far into the bushes it was, "I like quiet, looking at the stars, and my privacy," I explained to him. He laughed and said he agreed.

It was going to be a quiet evening so I invited Kellan over to watch a movie with me.

"Of course! I'll just ran back to my apartment to shower and change quickly. Do you want me to pick up a movie from the video store?" He looked overly excited.

"Sure," I was going to have fun with this. "You should rent a horror movie, I'm in the mood for scary. Oh, and if you would, could you please grab some pop"

"Okay, scariest movie I can find, and pop, got it!" He laughed and headed out the door.

Suddenly, my vision went black again.

_Ah, Brandy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, allow me to introduce my family to you. These are my children, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. This is my wife Esme, and I'm Carlisle. _

"_Oh my god Brandy!! I love your shoes! Where did you get them? Let's go shopping right now! I need to get them! We can be shopping buddies! Come on!!!" Alice screamed at me._

"_Oh Brandy, if you can handle shopping sprees with Alice, you'll fit in here just fine!" The large one called Emmett laughed. His laugh shook the house._

"_Do you have a mate, Brandy?" Carlisle asked._

"_Yes, technically. He's not a vampire, and I don't want to change him, but unfortunately I had a vision of him as one of us."_

"_OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE VISIONS TOO! WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"_

When I snapped out of it, my jaw dropped. "The Cullen's are real. And judging by the calendar I saw hanging on their wall, I'm going to meet them on April twentieth. That's only four months away." I muttered to myself

I then realized that Kellan should be back in twenty minutes. That didn't give me enough time to go get my own blood to put in cans. I had to run to a slaughter house and steal blood from there.

It only took me five minutes to get to the slaughter house, steal enough blood to last me a few months, and run back to my house. I carefully took the tops off of twenty-four cans of cook, stuck them back on and squeezed the metal back together, using my gift of fire to melt the can lids together. I moved them to a mini fridge in my bedroom and sat on the couch reading my autobiography of Georgiana – the duchess of Devonshire. Shortly after, Kellan knocked on the door.

"Its unlocked" I shouted back to him. He walked in and sat on the couch beside me.

"I rented a movie called Mirrors. It sounds pretty scary! And here is a case of Coke!" He handed me the case and I took it to my bedroom.

"Do you want a pop right now Kel?" I called out to him, I heard him shout 'sure' as loud as if I were standing right next to him. Grabbing a coke for him, and a 'coke' for me, I headed back out to the living room. It was nine-fifteen p.m. and I saw Kellan had brought out a blanket to cuddle with.

"Wow, did you know I need a blanket when watching a scary movie?" I laughed at him, and sat under the blanket.

"Nope, lucky guess!" _I brought it out hoping we would sit close_. I smiled at his gesture.

We started the movie and sat in silence as it played. He did an amazing job at picking out a scary movie. By the end of the movie I noticed I was sitting extremely close to Kellan, and he had his arm wrapped around me – as if trying to protect me from the screen.

"Wow, that movie was a little too scary, I'm not sure if I can look in another mirror ever again" I shuddered at the thought.

"I told you I was pro at picking out movies!" He boasted. Just then, he tried to stifle a yawn.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven-thirty. "Kel, you can stay the night here if you'd like."

He thought it over, and finally agreed. "Sure, if you could grab me a few pillows I'll just sleep on the couch"

"Oh no, I couldn't have that. You can have my bed." He tried to protest the idea. "Honestly Kel, I hardly sleep in my bed anymore, I get a much better nights sleep on the couch"

He tried to protest again, but I ended up winning him over. He sluggishly climbed the stairs to my bedroom as I laid down on the couch with the entire twilight series beside me.

I began reading, and suddenly I heard a pop open and the smell of blood floated down towards me.

_Oh shit_.

**Okay, so… nothing to exciting is happening yet. I predict that it'll start happening when Brandy first meets the Cullens, which should be in approx two chapters. This chapter is 1, 658 words. And I am extremely bored at the moment, so I'm probably going to start chapter four as soon as this one is posted! Please Read, and Review, It means the world to me! Thank you!!**

~Brandy~


	4. I Love You!

**Okay, super sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter. I'll try to go back and fix them, but I'm new at posting stories, so I'm not entirely sure how. Haha (spelling errors in fanfics is one of my biggest pet peeves, so if you see any, let me know!) And, like in all the other chapters**

**Disclaimer – As much as I wish I owned Twilight, I unfortunately don't. Anyone you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer (or the person mentioned, such as Kellan, Kristen, Catherine etc…). I own Brandy and somewhat the plot.**

Chapter 4 – I love you!

I heard Kellan take a sip of the coke and proceed to spit it back out. He came running down the stairs at full speed.

"Brandy!!! One of the cans of coke in the bedroom was filled with blood instead of coke! Thank goodness you didn't get that one! I'm sorry! I'll call the company first thing in the morning to complain!! We could probably sue!" He was livid, his words came out jumbled together.

"No, Kellan, honestly it doesn't matter Kellan. I'm sorry you had to get that one though!" I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one. I really hope it doesn't think too much of it. I especially hope he doesn't try to sue Coca-Cola.

"Brandy, they were careless while bottling it, they let a full can of blood onto the assembly line! How could you not be angry with them?" _Is there something she's not telling me? I wonder why she's not angry. It's not like she knew there was blood in one of the cans!_

I internally debated telling him what I am. I was far too nervous about doing anything which would let my vision come true. I don't want to take his life from him. He should get married, have children, grow old and eventually pass on. _But you don't want him to do those things – you want him all for yourself_. I tried to shake the thought out of my mind even though I knew it was true. I decided against telling him today.

"Don't worry Kel, just go back to bed and I'll deal with Coca-Cola in the morning"

"Alright, But I'll be damned if I ever drink another coke in my life!" He walked up to me, gave me a quick hug and began to walk away. _Come one Kellan, you can do it, just a quick little kiss on her cheek. It's no big deal; friends do it all the time! But no, I can't. She might get freaked out and never talk to me again!_

After hearing that thought, I grabbed his wrist as lightly as I could. He turned around and looked at me, "Yes Brandy?"

I leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Kel" As I did though, my mouth began to fill with venom. I turned away from him and sat on the couch, swallowing my venom back.

The next four months passed without any near incidents. Kellan and I began dating a few weeks after that night. Filming went off without a hitch; I didn't let any of my vampire attributes show through, unless you count the baseball scene.

_I stepped up to bat, all the camera crew surrounding me. _

"_Okay Brandy, I want you just to hit it lightly so we can get the shot of you hitting it, we will have a mechanical pitcher to hit it as far as Rosalie should be able to." Catherine directed me. I looked at her, biting my lip, and nodded. Ashley threw the ball to me, and I saw it coming in slow motion. I readied myself to hit as light as I could, but as it hit my bat it flew off into the trees._

Oh shit._ I thought to myself, _so much for keeping your cover_. _

"_Wow Brandy! How did you hit it that hard! We're lucky we got that on camera! We don't need the mechanical pitcher anymore!"_

Twilight was becoming a big sensation as Brandon had predicted it would. We constantly had reporters coming to set to interview us. Kellan and I always fun when we were interviewed together, making smart remarks towards each other and constantly laughing. The interviews were fine until we got to the question 'If you had the chance to become a vampire today, would you?' Kellan always watched me closely as I answered this question. Kellan and I always had the same response when asked this question. "Of course I would. Being with the one you love for all eternity would be absolutely amazing." Mine, however, was different than his. "Not a chance, no. I would rather live my life as intended. Go to school, fall in love, get married, have children, and eventually pass away. I don't want to mess up that plan." Kellan never seemed convinced with this answer. I began to wonder if he realized what I was yet. His thoughts didn't give it away, but he is usually amazing at hiding his thoughts.

On April thirteenth I began my trek to find the Cullen's. Kellan wasn't very happy that I was leaving without him, but he accepted my story that I wanted to find some relatives I might have.

"Alright Brandy, call me whenever you have a chance, and know that I'll miss you every moment your away." I kissed him goodbye and backed down my little driveway. I decided that when I get back from meeting the Cullen's, I would probably tell him about me. I had been driving for five days when I got a mysterious phone call.

"Come to the Sol Duc Hot spring Tuesday at noon." _Tuesday, that's the day I'm supposed to meet the Cullen's. I wonder if it was Alice who called me_.

I did as I was told, after calling Kellan to let him know where I had ended up. He was quite surprised I had ended up near Forks.

I parked at the hot springs waiting for someone to meet me. I heard a car coming up in the distance quite fast. The passenger window opened slightly as I saw a hand stick out of it waving me to follow. _This must be the Cullen's. If I had human vision, I would never have noticed that hand_. I jumped back into my Aston Martin and followed them. I looked at the speedometer every once in a while and noticed we were doing one hundred and sixty mph. I love my Aston Martin; the shifting gears were so smooth, you would guess it was automatic, and the car seemed to react to my thoughts and eyes, rather than my touch.

After what seemed like five minutes, we pulled up to this gorgeous white mansion, I tried to get a look at the people I followed here, but they were already inside. I slowly walked inside becoming more nervous as I got closer – I realized that the nerves were coming from inside the house. I sent a wave of calm and loyalty towards them, and instantly felt better.

I opened the door to the house after knocking and gasped at what I saw.

"_Ah, Brandy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, allow me to introduce my family to you. These are my children, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. This is my wife Esme, and I'm Carlisle."_

"_Oh my god Brandy!! I love your shoes! Where did you get them? Let's go shopping right now! I need to get them! We can be shopping buddies! Come on!!!" Alice screamed at me._

"_Oh Brandy, if you can handle shopping sprees with Alice, you'll fit in here just fine!" The large one called Emmett laughed. His laugh shook the house._

"_Do you have a mate, Brandy?" Carlisle asked._

"_Yes, technically. He's not a vampire, and I don't want to change him, but unfortunately I had a vision of him as one of us."_

"_OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE VISIONS TOO! WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"_

It was my vision coming true, I'm still not used to seeing it happen.

"Please, sit down Brandy. We are all very curious about you." Carlisle suggested.

I told him all about myself, I had been changed five years ago to this day by a lonely vampire looking for company. I then proceeded to explain my gift.

"Ah, that is a wonderful gift in deed, but you see, we have not seen our dear friends you have mentioned in quite some time. I'm not quite sure how you would know about all of them." Carlisle was heavy in thought.

"We don't even know a Bella. Are you saying Edward finally found someone to love?" Emmett attempted to sing.

"It hasn't happened yet?" I was genuinely confused. "Ahhh. Yes, she transfers into school in November I believe. This is why you haven't met her yet!"

I stayed the night with the Cullen's and called Kellan at seven a.m. to let him know I found who I was looking for, and that I was safe.

Before I headed home, I promised Alice we would go shopping. We drove up to Seattle and shopped for a good part of the day. When we had finally decided we had enough, we had spent over $20,000 each and had my car over flowing with shopping bags. We pulled into the driveway at the Cullen's house and Alice called for Jasper.

"Jasper Sweetheart! I need your help!" He appeared by her side dragging a grumbling Emmett, "I do this enough for Rose; I don't want to help Alice too!!!"

Alice just stared at Emmett and he immediately loaded his arms up with half of Alice's bags, while Jasper took the other half. "Thanks boys!" she called after them.

"Thanks for such a fun time today Alice! I really should be going though, I promise I'll stop by again soon!"

"I already know you will! But you'll wait until after you tell Kellan. Don't worry, he's welcome here too! Ooh, and I can't wait for September when you come to school with us!! Sign up for Eleventh grade and we'll be in all the same classes!" She hugged me goodbye and headed back inside, dancing all the way.

I pulled out of the driveway, back onto the highway, and called Kellan back.

"Brandy? How are you? Are you heading home yet? Did you find your auntie?" He had tons of questions he was throwing me at once. I laughed softly at him.

"Yes, babe, I found my auntie. She requested I call her by her first name. She is married and has a few adopted children. But I'll tell her you more about that when I get home, I'm on my way; only around four hours away. I'm fine, more than fine actually, my cousin and I went shopping today. We spent a lot of money, so I've got around twenty new bags overfilled with clothes. But it's not safe to talk and drive, so I'll see you when I get home. Could you meet me at my house at eight-thirty please? I have something to tell you"

I could tell he was nervous, it was emanating through the phone. "S-s-sure thing b-b-babe…"

"I love you Kellan"

"I love you too, Brandy" And with that, we hung up the phone.

**Okay, this chapter is 1,805 words. Slowly getting longer, I predict by the time I'm done this story the chapters will be 10,000 words long :/ yikes. Next chapter Brandy tells Kellan about her and the Cullen's. Do you think he already knows she's a vampire? I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible so I checked up Aston Martins (my dream car). Her car is the Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Silver exterior, with black and red interior. It's a gorgeous car. I also checked up a real meeting spot. I took the clues Stephenie Meyer put in the book and tried to find a realistic area that the Cullen's house could be located. So, there really is a Sol Duc hot springs road. If you type Sol Duc Hot Springs rd into google maps, follow the road north a little bit, (just south of highway 101) there is a little thing on the east side of the road (where sol duc hot springs road meets Olympic national forest road. Right there is where Brandy met the cullen's. so it is a real spot. The falls look gorgeous over there, check it out! Anyways, next chapter should be out tomorrow sometime. Hopefully! Read and Review please!! **

**~Brandy~**


End file.
